fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon and Phoenix Meet: Storms of War Looming
Chapter 1 It's a nice sunny day on Zanden Island in the centrel section of the Crescent Archipelego, Markus Hotaru known as The Infamous Storm had just finished a S-Class job hunting a beast called Bricho and was collecting his reward. of 1.5 million Jewels and a rare magical item. "Thanks for the help!" Said a man giving Markus the monkey and a small gold gem. "Please take these and may the Winged Ones be with you." "They always are...." Said Markus as he took the money and item and left. As he reached the edge of town he checked the money to see if he had been given the right amount. "WELL good to know they didn't short change me like the last job....." He continued to walk down the road towards a docks, unknown to him that he was being watched from the shadows. "So that is Markus Hotaru eh?" The man, also known as Kevin Azure, asked himself as he continued looking at said man. Then the sound of a sword being sheath could be heard. "Might as well see what he can do." Back with Markus the man was currently walking towards the closes harbor city that could take him back to Mochina Island. But when he was out of the town's view he froze. "This feeling..." He muttered to himself before a few seconds later he spun around, Phoenix Cleaver appearing in his hand just in time when another person's sword clashed with Marku's blade. "Is the feeling of someone's killing intent." He finished just before, to his shock was thrown back, nearly losing his grip on Phoenix Cleaver. "What the!?" The attacker was a man, around Markus age, with short, spiky silver hair and a cloak covering his body. He had blue eyes, fair skin and in his right hand was a beautiful design katana with a yellow guard and black and white grip. "Markus Hotaru I presume?" The man asked in a calm manner. "Who wants to know?" Markus asked as he readied his broadsword. 'This guy has a large amount of magical power in him.' Markus thought to himself. 'I can see why he was able to push me back.' "There is no need to know my real name, only that I am called Senki." The attacker said as he got into a stance with his sword placed back into its sheath. "And that I am here to see if you're worthy of joining." Markus used the telekinesis aspect of his Sword Magic to pull the cleaver to his hand. He then sent it away. "from the smell of ya you're a soldier....Or used to be....." Said Markus as he walked around the man. "No guild mark....Solo mage? Or something else....." Markus used his hightened senses to try and peices together anything he could about the man. "Calm heart rate.....No scent of fear...." He thought to himself as he looked at the sword and his hands, noting his finger tips have become hard and calus from the use of the sword. "Is this really time to be studying me?" A voice near the Phoenix Slayer asked. Markus looked down and was shocked to see Kevin kneeling before him, drawing his sword. 'Fast!' Markus thought as he just barely managed to dodge a sword strike from Kevin. Though while the Phoenix Slayer managed to avoid the attack, the boulder and trees behind him weren't as lucky. For soon they were all cut down by multiple slashes. Markus landed nearby and breathed in "Storm Phoenix Scream!" and then he released a powerful blast of thunder and lightning towards Kevin. Said man however, gripped his sword with both hands and with a mighty swing, murmured, "Shogeki Torayoshi!" and then launched a large blue sword slash that headed straight towards Markus Phoenix Scream. When the two attacks made contact, it soon began a battle of force as the two attacks tried to push the other back. However it soon ended in a tie as both were destroyed. The smoke cleared and both men stood nearly unfazed. "Not bad on blocking that....But it isn't my strongest spell..." Said Markus as he brought in The Phoenix Piercer. "Now lets see how good you really are with that blade..." Markus vanished from sight leaving only the sound of a roll fo thunder and appearing behind Kevin with a lightning infused blade. "Eternal Rampage....." Markus started to lauch a series of rapid sword strikes. Kevin got into a stance as well, where he held Michisuji before him and both hands gripping it "Shinjitsu..." Kevin raised his sword upwards, magic radiating off of the blade. But before either of them could launch their attacks a man appeared in between them, a calm expression his face even though he was at risk of being hit. Kevin, recognizing the man, was about to stop his attack while asking, "Ferus, what are you doing here?" The man named Ferus Kluft, looked at Kevin, replied, "I could be asking you the same thing Kevin." Ferus said. "Our orders were to recruit Markus Hotaru, not kill him." "Recruit me to what may I ask?" said Markus sending his sword away. "I don't like getting roped into things i don't know about....So spill or i walk and find out myself." Markus then went to pick up his money her dropped during the scuffle and put it in his pocket checking if the gem was still there which it was. "So what kind of group you guys are part of....Paramilitary, Religious Order, Secret Cult or Society....I won't join until I know." He said readying a powerful spell just in case things go south. Ferus, after making a sign to Kevin that he would do the speaking, replied, "Our group's purpose is to protect the order and peace of this world from threats that would endanger the peace." Ferus then approached Markus, either not realizing that the Phoenix Slayer was preparing a spell or was but not worried. "As such we need to recruit Mages of with great power and strong morals. Someone like you is perfect for joining our group. If you wish for more information then I must ask that you come with us to learn more." Then he stopped walking while slowly taking out a staff from nowhere. The staff was plain looking, round and looked like a brown pole. "Though rest assured, whether or not you wish to join is up to you." Markus fires the spell to his left destroying a large boulder. "Ok i'll go....But remember if i'm screwed over you'll end up worse, much worse than that boulder and understand how i can kill a Phoenix...." Said Markus putting his hands in his pockets. "Understand?" While Kevin seemed somewhat irked about that comment however Ferus remained emotionless. Instead he merely pulled out a black marble like object and threw it into the air. When it did a black portal opened. Once it was fully open, large enough for a person to fit, Ferus made a hand gesture. "This way then Markus Hotaru." Markus walked towards it looking at Kevin and as he passed through it gave a cocky smirk towards him. The Heavenly Palace, the floating headquarters of the Sentinels, Wahrheit was standing in the outside garden at the top of the fortress, looking at the view, which was the sky and the land below. He had a calm and relaxed look on his face. Though even then he sensed the approach of someone. "Yes Borracho?" Wahrheit asked. The man named Borracho, another member of the Sentinels and the group's only assassin, emerged from the shadows in a kneeling position. "Wahrheit-sama, Ymlacio-sama has reported that Ferus-san and Kevin-san have come through the Golden Gate Pool with the one named Markus Hotaru." Wahrheit nodded and turned around while walking past Borracho. "Very good, tell them to wait for me down in the lounge. I shall be there soon." Wahrheit said before entering the catsle part of the fortress. The three arrived at the lounge and Markus sat down putting his feet on the table and glacing around memorizing the layout of the room and all possible escape routes. "Well this is a nice place.....How long did it take to get this set up?" Asked Markus looking at Ferus. "A few years if i'm correct....I don't know the details nor do i care really." Said Ferus standing near the door, making sure Kevin won't do anything stupid. "Good work Ferus-san, Kevin-san." A voice said from the hallway, followed by a large powerful magical pressure that made all three occupant's hair stand up on ends. Suddenly Wahrheit was behind Markus, an intimdating look in the immortal's eyes while Ferus and Kevin stood up and bowed respectively. "So you're Markus Hotaru." Wahrheit asked, still radiating his immense magical aurora. Then he looked at Ferus. "I assume that nothing went wrong?" The Sentinel's leader asked. "No...Not really." Said Ferus glacing at Kevin for a second before looking back towards Wahrheit. "I take it your the leader?" Said Markus who stood up and bowed to Wahrheit before examining his body to find out abit more about him. His posture and power showed a skilled and respectful mage. "So what exactly is this little club i'm joining?" "Indeed" Wahrheit replied as his magical powers calm down, much to the relief of everyone. "My name is Wahrheit Altiorem. As for what our 'little club' it is known as the Sentinels, though I doubt you heard about it. Our purpose is to protect the peace and order of Earthland from threats such as Zeref or others who wish to harm the order that has been created through years of work. You, someone of great power, plus your dedication to protecting those who cannot defend themselves would make you a great candidate for our order. That and you seem to prefer to go against the Magical Council and their absurd ways of protecting the world of magic." Wahrheit said the last part with a small smirk. "I see the council as a needed redundantcy.....And i've heard rumors about groups like you...." Said Markus as he walked around the room examining the objects around in more detail. "Now i'm guessing i've gotta go through some annoying process to officially join your group right?" He then teleported behind Wahrheit and walked closer to the door he came through. "Now i'm the kinda guy who judges a group by strength and loyalty to each other. This being said if I do my usual trick of attacking the leader and your two friends jumping in the way after I said this won't prove much to me." He said while letting jolts of electrcity jump around his fingers. Wahrheit smirked. "I see" Wahrheit said before with just a flick of his fingers and murmured, "Pain Containment" And suddenly a dome-shape barrier appeared around Markus and the distance that the electricity was at, trapping it. Before Markus could figure out what was happening he was struck by his own electricity and though it didn't hurt him the sudden shock of being struck by his own spell stunned him. When the barrier disappeared Wahrheit cast another spell. "Amaterasu Seal Formula 072" And then five round seals appeared above Markus. Then Wahrheit made a drop down motion with his hand and all five seals slammed onto Markus, pushing him face flat onto the ground. Then the seals linked together with magical chains, trapping their target. "Is that good enough?" Wahrheit asked. "Not bad...." Said Markus still smirking. "You've got talent but your swordsman friend here....Not so sure about....By the way if you want me to join let me up." Within a few seconds Wahrheit released the restraints holding down Markus. The leader of the Sentinels began to walk away while saying, "I'll have Namida come to show you around before I call you to discuss some more...private matters." "Fair enough.....I'll wait here." Said Markus as he walked to a corner and sat down to meditate. "Have no one pester me till then...." "I'm already here" a plain and emotionless voice said behind the Phoenix Slayer. Everyone jumped in surprise, even the stoic Ferus and Kevin, as the source of the voice was a twelve year old girl with pale blue eyes and blonde hair and a mask hanging from the side of her face. "Namida please don't do that. I told you a thousand times already." Wahrheit said only to sweat as the emotionless yet at the same time intimidating eyes of Namida looked at him. A few seconds later the same eyes turned back towards Markus. "Follow me" Namida said flatly while turning around and walking away. Then she paused before turning to look back at the Phoenix Slayer. This time around everyone swore that her shadow turned demonic. "And behave" She added with a silent threat hanging in the air like a mist. "I only behave for those i like kid...." Said Markus getting up and cracking his back loadly. "Lead on little one....I'll try to pay attention." Markus followed the girl around the palace taking in every detail before she could explain them, but let her continue to be polite. "Here" She said as they passed by a large golden door, with words written on top of it. The words read "The Memories" And a high amount of magic could be sense around the door and within the room too. "is the archive/hall of fame of the Sentinels. It basically contains the history of the world, the order, important events and the profile of past members, both deceased and those who have left the order." Namida explained. "Intresting....I'd like to spend some time in here later....Does it have infomation about magic? There afew forms of Black Magic i wish to know about so i can plan counters and tactics against them." Said Markus examining one of the large book's covers. "Perhaps" Namida replied, "But that depends if you become an actual member before we trust you with that kind of access." The young appearance girl finished before heading off before she paused as footsteps and a sluggish voice could be heard. "Looks like Quintus-san is back...and drunk." "I take it thats a regular thing?" Asked Markus putting one of the books back into it's slot. "More or less" Namida replied with a monotone voice while walking. "He does have pretty good tolerance for it though so its not like he'll be like that for long." Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels